


Taking a Break

by brighteye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighteye/pseuds/brighteye





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me, possibly your not-so-favorite fan fiction author Brighteye. I know I've been MIA for awhile, and I am so sorry about that. I came home from vacation and work was just _murder_ so that was difficult. I made a friend who wants to collaborate, so that was a bit distracting and completely my fault because I left you all in the cold.

But I am still going to be leaving you guys hanging for a bit, because I just broke up with my long-term [read: five-year long] boyfriend. It's not messy or anything, but it's still awful and has made it to where I'm really not feeling up to writing.

I hope, when I am able to return and get things rolling again, you will still be willing to read my works - because I do it for you guys.

Much love, and all the best until next time,

Brighteye


	2. Permanent Hiatus

I hate to do this, really I do, but I don't know when I'm going to be up for writing again. I just can't seem to work up the drive to write or create these days, and I don't want you all to be waiting around with false hope that I'll be back "soon". 

I do fully intend to continue this, but I can't say when in the future that may be. I understand that I might lose some or all of you, and I apologize for the delay in writing; thank you so much for sticking with me so far, and I hope to see you on the other side once I figure this out.

Regretfully, but with much love,

Brighteye


End file.
